The Nutcracker
by SerenityEndymion
Summary: Nate takes Caitlyn to see a production of The Nutcracker for Christmas. Naitlyn, obviously. May develop into a full story if you guys want it to.


**Hola! Bonjour! Hello! Conichua! That's all the languages I know (Spanish, French, English, and Chinese. Ha-ha, Chinese, we make Chinese jokes at my friend whose part Japanese but it's funny.) Okay that was random this is my belated present to Amanda (Serendipity454) for being so awesome. It's a Naitlyn titled **_**The Nutcracker. **_

**BTW: I do not own anything and I'm not sure if the "Atlantic City Ballet Company" is real. I also don't own those quotes about dazzling, I got them from Twilight. I'm not sure if they're correct though. **

**Sorry, sorry, onto the story. **

It was Christmas time and Nate wanted to get his girlfriend of two years a gift. He just didn't know what to get her though. She liked so many things. She liked mixing music, hanging with friends, and hanging with him to name a few. So one day Nate decided to ask her what she wanted.

He walked down the block to Caitlyn's house.

He knocked on her door and her mom answered.

"Hello Nate." She said

"Hello there Mrs. Geller. Is Caitlyn home?" he asked

"No she's out shopping with Mitchie. You can wait for her up stairs though." She said and let Nate in.

He walked up the stairs and landed on the landing.

He walked down the hallway until he reached a door that said '_**Caitlyn**__' _in big, cursive blue letters.

It was hand-made.

He guessed Caitlyn or someone had made it.

He opened the door and looked inside.

It was a neat little room.

It was not too crowded but was not too big.

He walked in and looked around the room.

In one corner there was her bed.

The other corner of that same wall had a keyboard.

He looked at the opposite wall and saw it was paneled in mirrors.

It also had a bar wrapped around it.

Nate wondered what it was for.

It was then that he saw them.

A pair of pink pointe shoes tied to the bar.

He had just discovered another of her talents, she could dance.

He walked over to the bulletin board on the wall next to it.

It held memories: photographic memories.

They showed Caitlyn at her first day of pre-school, up to her latest school picture.

He noticed a pair of tickets tacked to the board.

They were from 1999 and said 'Atlantic City Ballet Company presents: _The Nutcracker._" He then knew exactly what to get Caitlyn for her present.

He ran down the stairs, said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Geller, and ran out the door.

He ran all the way downtown to the local theatre where they put on plays and what-not.

He went up to the clerk at the box office and said "Two tickets for _The Nutcracker _please."

"That'll be $150, please." The clerk told him. His eyes almost bugged out, $150 for a pair of tickets?! He sighed and pulled $150 in cash out of his wallet. 'It's a good thing I make so much money.' He thought. He paid the cashier and retrieved his tickets.

He went home and searched for a box. After about an hour his mom came up to him and gave him a box. It was the perfect size. "As much fun it is seeing you frantically search the house I just couldn't stand it much longer." She said and walked away. He gave her a puzzled look. "I will never understand that woman." He mumbled to himself and started wrapping the present.

**Christmas Day**

It was finally Christmas day and Nate couldn't wait to give Caitlyn her present. When he woke up he took a shower, got dressed, at breakfast, and hurried to Caitlyn's house.

When he got there he was a bit winded from running all the way. He leaned against the door while catching his breath. After he did so he knocked on the door. Mrs. Geller answered it. "Hello Nate. Caitlyn's upstairs in her room." She said. "Thank you and Merry Christmas." He said. "Merry Christmas to you too Nate." She said and walked away after closing the door behind him. "Caitlyn's still in her room asleep. You can go wake her if you want." She told him. "Thank you Mrs. Geller." He said "Oh Nate call me Sherry." She told him "Okay then, Thank you Sherry." He said and went up to Caitlyn's room.

He quietly opened the door to see Caitlyn sleeping peacefully. He smiled and walked over to her. He kissed her cheek but she only stirred. He kissed her on the lips and she woke up and kissed him back. After awhile they had to pull away for air. "What a great way to wake up." Caitlyn said still breathing heavily. "It is." Nate said and smirked. Caitlyn hit him on the arm. "OW! Damn girl you're strong." He said. She just smiled. "Well, now that you're awake I can give you this." Nate said and pulled the box filled with the tickets out from behind his back.

Nate gave the box to Caitlyn and she slowly opened it. "Why are you opening it slowly?" he asked. "Just because." She said and smiled. Nate couldn't help but smile back, her smile was dazzling. She had finally opened the box and was smiling like an idiot. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! How did you know I've been dying to go see this production of _The Nutcracker_?" she asked him. "I didn't. I came here one day while you were out shopping with Mitchie looking for present ideas. I then saw your ballet shoes tied to the bar over there," he pointed to them, "and I also saw the tickets from 1999 tapped to the board so I thought, 'Hey, maybe she'd like to go see this.' So I ran and got them." He told her. She got out of bed and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for about a minute before they both had to come up for air. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" she said. Nate froze, she loved him? 'YES!' he thought. "No but I bet it can't compare to how much I love you." He said. She smiled brightly and he was dazzled again. "Stop that." He said "Stop what?" she asked "Dazzling people. It's unfair." He said "I dazzle people?" she asked "Yes." He said. "Do I dazzle you?" she asked "Very." He told her. She smiled. "You're doing it again." He said "Doing what?" she asked "Dazzling me." She told her. "Oh. Sorry." She said "Don't be sorry. It's fine." He said.

**Later that Day**

Nate was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Caitlyn's parents for her to come down stairs. He heard a door creak open and Caitlyn walked down the stairs. She was wearing a red colored strapless satin pick-up cocktail/prom dress. She had on black heels and a white cropped sweater over the dress. She also held onto a small black clutch the held her cell phone. When she reached the bottom step Nate's breath was taken away. He whispered to her "Now you are most defiantly dazzling me now." She smiled and whispered back "Well, you dazzle me frequently." He smiled and blushed. "Oh look, you guys match!" gushed Mrs. Geller, seeing as Nate was wearing a red button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled down surprisingly, black skinny jeans, and white converse. They both blushed. "Now lets get a picture before you leave." Said Mr. Geller. "Daaaaaaad." Caitlyn wined. "Oh come on Caity. The picture will capture your beauty." Nate told her. Then he whispered to her "But it will do you no justice, you look really pretty. So much you're dazzling me still." She smiled and blushed. "Fine, one picture, that's it." She said and they took a picture.

They said bye to her parents and went out to the limo. Out of her purse Caitlyn took out her iphone. "Before we go I want you to be familiar with some of the music. I will only play act one because we don't have enough time for all 24pieces." She said and hooked it up to the speaker system. Some classical music started playing. Nate liked it. After a while he started to recognize some of the music from commercials on TV. "This is from _The Nutcracker?" _he asked, Caitlyn giggled and said "Yes. They use it for commercials during the Christmas season since it's a Christmas ballet." Nate just smiled at her.

The limo stopped and they got out. They went inside after showing their tickets. They found their seats and were in the front row of the balcony right in the middle, the best place to be. You can see everything from there.

They watched the dancers and Nate noticed how graceful they were, even if they were standing on the tips of their toes. "Wow, they're so graceful. Doesn't it hurt though?" he whispered to Caitlyn "It takes a lot of practice. It does hurt if you don't have ouch pads on your toes. When you're dancing on your toes for so long your feet eventually start to become numb." She whispered back to him. They stopped talking and watched. Nate was mesmerized by all the difficult dance moves they performed with such ease.

Eventually the show ended and Nate and Caitlyn were heading back to her parents house for dinner. Both families were going to be there along with Mitchie's family and Ella's family, seeing as Jason and Shane wanted to spend Christmas with their girlfriends and the Gellar's had an amazingly huge house that could hold everyone.

While in the limo Nate was still thinking about the dancing. He was amazed by how easy it looked even though he knew it took those dancers' months on end to prepare. He wanted to learn how to dance like them. He then remembered seeing Caitlyn's pointe shoes tied to the barre and was instantly sparked with an idea. "Hey Caity?" he asked. "Yes Natey?" she asked giggling. "I was wondering if you could teach me how to dance." He said. "But you can already dance.'' She said "Yes but I want to be able to dance like the people in the ballet we just saw. Please?" He asked her. "Sure," she said with a smile "When would you like to start?" she asked. "Thank you! Thank you!" He said and gave her a hug and a passionate kiss. They pulled up for air and she repeated her question. "As soon as possible." He said smiling. She giggled and said "Let's start the day after tomorrow. I have to teach a ballet class and you can come join us and learn all about it." He smiled and kissed her again. They continued until they reached home.

They went in and everybody was there. They sat down at the table, said their prayer, and ate the ham. Everyone was chatting among themselves when Jason decided to ask "Hey guys. How was the ballet?" "Yeah, tell us about it." Shane said. "It was amazing." Nate said. "It was so amazing that it made Nate here want to take ballet lessons." Caitlyn said. Nate blushed bright red while everyone was laughing. "Guys I'm serious here." Caitlyn said and everyone shut up. That is, except for Shane and Jason. "Ballet? Really?" asked Ella "I think that's pretty cool." Mitchie said. The guys were still laughing so the girls hit them upside the head. "Ow." They said together but Mitchie and Ella just high-fived each other. "Well, I think that's great honey. When are you starting?" asked his mother "The day after tomorrow. Caity has a class she's teacher and I'm going to try it." He said.

And so that began the start of a beautiful tradition. Nate and Caitlyn became famous ballerinas. They performed in the Atlantic City Ballet Companies production of _The Nutcracker. _They also did more ballets like _Carmen, _and a production of _Romeo and Juliet. _ They were always the leads seeing as they wouldn't work with anyone else besides each other. Two years later they were happily married and had a little girl named Ariel Nicole Gray. She was also in the ballets with her parents. They all lived happily in New Jersey together.

**Alright I know this was a Christmas one-shot but I was working on it during Christmas time but I sort of abandoned it and just came back to it. Hope you liked it! Review please!**


End file.
